Pride and Treachery
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: Father knew not to let them meet. Because he knew it would only lead to their own pain. Rated T for swearing. PrideXOC.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own FMA.

Pride and Treachery

Father knew not to let them meet. He knew that if Pride met Treachery everything would be imbalanced. Besides, Treachery was powerful yet not fully complete. Father would finish her to meet his goal soon, let her work separately from the others, because that's how it had to be. But, Father is dead and all that is left is Treachery and his Pride.

We come to the home of Pride, or Selim Bradley. A beautiful home, yes, with a kind mother and a garden full of space and greenery. He, Pride, looked so young. He looked maybe eight, maybe nine. But, he was much, much older. Hundreds of years older in fact, and the young girl across the street knew that.

Treachery's P.O.V

Oh, Pride. Dear and darling older brother, Pride, what has happened to you? More importantly, what happened to our 'family'? You, with your hundreds of years of knowledge, have turned into nothing more than a child. What amazes me is the horrid truth I have come to realize. _You don't remember. _Not father or Wrath or _me._ Me who you promised not to forget or leave behind to rot in Father's lair. I remember it so clearly it saddens me so much that I must recount it. Just so I can remember why I hate you so and not fall in love with you again.

*20 Years Ago*

_I could hear soft footsteps coming from down the hall. I was sure it wasn't Father's since his every step was filled with his very own 'pressure'. No, this pressure was different. It was a bit like Father's, but this one was lighter. I sat up from my bed in the pitch black room. As the steps got closer, I pulled out my dagger, the one I hid from Father even though I was sure he knew it was there._

_I stepped onto the cold stone floor with my bare feet. The steps stopped in front of my metal door, which I recognized only by the sliver of light that came from underneath it. I glared at the door with my blue eyes waiting for it to open. I heard the latch unlocked and the knob slowly turn. A crack of light pierced through my dark sanctuary._

_A small face peered into the door. It was male, with dark hair, like my own, and black eyes. His pale skin glowed in the white light. He swung the door completely open and looked at me with curious eyes. "What are __you__?" he asked. I glared at him, he intrudes on me and asked who __I__ was? No, correction, he asked __what__ I was._

_"Why do I have to answer to anyone but Father?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to come all the way to my room without being useful to Father. He smiled an evil smile. "My, aren't you smart. Okay then, if I tell you who I am will you tell me who you are?" he asked, taking a step closer. I took a step back and eyed him. "Fine then." I muttered, pointing my blade at him. "I am Pride. Now then who are you?" he asked, stepping closer and tilting his head._

_I stepped back once more and clutched the blade tighter. "'Pride'? What does that mean?" I asked. Father had taught me many words and symbols, but that word was new to me. Pride again looked at me with curiosity. "Didn't Father teach you that? Pride is a feeling." he said, taking yet another, longer step. I jumped back, trying to keep a good distance. "No, he hasn't." I stated. Pride took another long step toward me, closing the gap between us._

_I turned to run but I realized I was against the wall. He slapped the blade out of my hand and pinned my wrist together. "It's been fun talking to you dear, but I'd like to get to the point of this conversation." he whispered in my ear. "Could I have your name, now?" I looked in his eyes and smiled. "My name's Treachery." I said, letting our lips brush together. He blushed and loosened his grip. I took the chance to swipe at feet. He toppled over and I jumped to grabbed my dagger._

_I ran back and pinned him down, holding the blade to his neck. "Damn...You are Treachery. That was a brilliant idea, I was truly flustered, little sister." he complemented. "Little sister?" I asked. "Yes. Father is my father as well. I'm the oldest, he tells me of his plans regularly, though he didn't tell me about you." he said. "So, will you please get off your dear brother?"_

_I looked at him and at the door. "Do you get to go outside?" I asked, looking out the door. He stared at me and smiled. A different, sweeter smile. "If you want, when Father takes over, I'll take you outside. Would you like that?" he asked, looking at me gently. I nodded slowly. "Do you swear you'll take me?" I asked. He nodded. "I swear on my life." he said._

_"Okay then, I'll let you go then." I got off him and moved toward the bed. He pulled my ankle and let me fall face first on the bed. He pinned me down the bed and pressed our lips together. He then ran out and closed the door, letting me lay there in the darkness._

_*_Back to the Present*

That was twenty years ago. I had willed myself to look as young as he did, now growing at the same rate. I had searched for him ever since after the Promised Day, the day he didn't show his face. Now, I've found him, with the same dagger in my pack, wondering how to kill him. Then, he noticed me. He walked from the warmth and safety of his beautiful home and walked toward me, a blue ball in hand. "Hi, my name's Selim, who are you?" he asked smiling. I found the similar scenario amusing and smiled back.

"My name's...Sharna." I said, picking out the name thoughtfully. He threw the ball straight at me, which I caught. "Do you wanna play with me?" he asked. I thought it over, then agreed to keep him company. I reasoned that I could kill him at any time if I was friends with him. Who I ran along with him into his perfect garden, into his perfect life, to spread my seeds of torment and imperfection.

Mrs. Bradley's P.O.V

"Madam, who is that young lady playing with the young master?" questioned the family maid, Elmina. I looked up from my tea to see a rather adorable girl playing catch with Selim. She had waist long black hair and light blue eyes. She wore a plain white sundress and fluffy white boots. Although she was cute, something was off about her.

I got up from my seat. "I'll go and see. She must be Selim's friend." I stated, walking from the stone patio towards them. They stopped for a moment and looked at me. "Hi, Mother, this is my new friend Sharna." Selim piped happily. I smiled at Sharna. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Would you like to come inside for lunch?" I asked.

Sharna looked slightly shocked. "Is it really lunch time? I have to go home, I'm sorry." she said, handing Selim his ball. Selim gave her a disappointed frown. "But, you just got here!" he shouted as she ran toward the road. She stopped and thought for a while. "I'll come back later, maybe not tomorrow but later." she shouted back, running down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own. By the way, I'm just gonna pretend Amestris is so far from everywhere else their technology isn't as advanced now so that was this takes place around our time.

Pride and Treachery

Pride/Selim's P.O.V

Sharna did as she promised and came back two days later. We had fun playing at the hill near my house. I asked her why she didn't come to school. "I just moved here. I'll come to school tomorrow." she replied as she climbed up a tree. "So, you'll come?" I asked, I had a crush on Sharna. "Yep." she piped, grabbing my hand and pulling me up. "Sharna?" I asked. "Do you like me?" She looked at me. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked. I felt a surge of relief. "Then let's be best friends okay?" I said. She nodded and smiled.

*9 Years Later*

I walked down the halls looking for my Sharna. It was our first day in high school and I knew it wouldn't be fun without here. She might've overslept. Sharna lives all alone in a little house up on a hill, her parents died during their move here. I walked briskly threw the halls. People I knew from middle and elementary school greeted me with a "Hey Giant." or "Yo, Stretch!". You see I'm very tall. My mom says I grew so much because when I was little I was the smallest kid in town, so small even Sharna, who's teeny tiny now, was taller than me. If I had to guess, I was about 5 foot 11 inches.

Anyways, I looked through the large cloud of people and spotted a dent in the middle of it. 'Sharna.' I thought. Sharna was so small everyone towered over her, but people were _afraid _of Sharna so they kept their distance. She found a way to torture people like no one before, I think it's horrible how she messes with people but my crush on her is too strong to give up on her. I walked up behind her and hugged her. "Hey Sharna." I spoke into her hair. She turned to face me. "Hello Selim." she said, before letting an evil smile cross her face.

"Why are you smiling like that?" I asked backing up. "No reason." she said, before brushing our lips together. I tripped and fell back. I touched my lips and blushed a deep red. Sharna giggled like a regular school girl. "That was a dirty trick!" I shouted pulling myself up. She smiled, that sweet smile that made me just a bit less angry at her, and skipped in the direction of the class. "You know, Amestris is actually suppose to be high in technology and stuff but this place called America is actually more advanced. They have this thing called an 'iPod' you can listen to music instantly, isn't that amazing?" she stated skipping down the street.

"Really? That _is_ amazing. When we grow up I'll take you to America so that way we can bring back the tales of our adventures." I thought imagining it. Sharna smiled. "You and your daydreams. How about we get to class before we think about that. Mr. Elric will get mad at you if you don't study and try your best." she piped. I scowled at the thought of Edward Elric. He was a friend of my deceased father. He was a nice, short tempered man that got mad at me misbehaving.

"I'm going, I'm going. I just wanna take my time, I barely get to spend time with you now that we're older." I stated, staring up at the sky. She was silent for the rest of the walk, making me wonder if I did anything wrong.

Treachery/Sharna's P.O.V

Why am I happy he said that? It's just words. It doesn't matter or compensate for what he's done to me, so why do I feel such warmth? It must be from the sun, damn the cloudless blue skies! I stopped skipping and thought back, back to a visit from Pride long ago.

*28 Years Ago*

_It had been a year since the first time I met Pride and he was visiting me frequently. We learned the we could actually love eachother, __**alot**__. More than brother and sister should, but who cared anyway since we were homunculi? We sat on my bed in utter darkness, an agreement we made so that he couldn't control me with shadows, and talked._

_I made him tell me of the outside world since Father was firmly opposed at the idea of me leaving my room. He spoke of the world, humans, meaningless war, and our 'siblings'. They were what interested me the most. I forced him to talk of Envy the most. I couldn't help it, Big Brother Envy's escapades were fascinating._

_That day I told him to tell me of Envy's latest fumble and he got up and moved towards the door. "Where are you going?" I asked, slipping of the bed. He huffed and glared at me through the darkness. "Well, everytime I come here you always ask about Envy. I may have the body of a child but I'm a grown ass man, and grown ass men don't listen to girls coo about other grown ass men. It's sickening to see you thinking about other guys when I'm around." he hissed._

_I flinched and stepped forward to grab his hand. "Onii-Chan, I just thought that Envy was intresting because of all the mischief he creates." I said, squeezing his hand. "Hmmph." he grunted, ripping from my grip and crossing his arms. "Please, if I brought Envy in here you would break all ties with me just to be with him." I stared at him in realization, then smiled. I crossed my own arms and laughed. "My, my you never struck me as the jealous type, __Pride__." I said, drawing out his name to make him shiver._

_He did shiver, to my pleasure, and stumbled a bit as he backed up. "W-what are you talking about? W-why would I be j-jealous?" he stuttered. I relished in making him flustered before replying. "I don't know, maybe because you like me." I said, striding forward so that our noses touched. I could see his blush in the darkness. "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm leaving." he said, making for the door once again._

_"Before you leave let me give you a parting lift." I said, catching his attention. "What's that?" he asked. I pressed him to the door and, once again, let our lips touch together. I gently moved my mouth against his and as soon as he started to return the favor, I opened the door and pushed him out. "You're right Onii-Chan, you should go. I was about to go to bed anyway, well then good night!" with that I shut the door and locked it. Reveling in the sound of his dismay before going to bed._

_*_Back to the Present_*_

I shook the memories of Pride and I away, remembered my ambitions to kill him. I've been putting off killing him because of my sentiments. Why couldn't I forget too? Why did Father leave me to be the last homuncli that could _remember_?

We got to the class door and my eyesight got blurry. I wobbled on my feet before completely toppling over. I heard a faint scream before I blacked out.

Me: Oooh, what do you think happened?


End file.
